


the things we do for family

by Firestorm0108



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	the things we do for family

The Batman was dead. That was all Jason needed to be told as he launched himself from the Outlaws base hertling towards the ground as he activated his jetpack and shot to the Batcave. When Bizarro became super smart Jason asked him to make tracer to keep track of their allies pulses, just in case. Jason shot through waterfall leading to the Batcave and slow down just enough so when he landed on the ground it didn't break anything as he crashes into the Batcave. “Woah there Jason where's the fire” Nightwing asked as he looked away from the batcomputer “where's Bruce?” Jason asked getting to his feet “he’s on a mission with the league. Why?” Dick was confused as Jason threw a phone at him which he caught and looked at the screen “that's not possible” Dick muttered “is this some sick joke” he asked as he looked at Jason who just looked dead at him “open a boom tube...now” Dick hacked the justice league computers, well he actually just used the backdoors he implemented when he first went there. He got the location for the mission and open a boom tube as they both walked through looking around as the entire league looked at them as superman held Batman in his arms “how did you guys know?” he asked solemnly as Dick collapsed to his knees and Jason stood there in shock. The Batman was dead.

“How?” Jason asked as looked dead at superman who moved showing a subdued crime syndicate and a bound and gagged Joker. “No…” Jason whispered as anger he thought he’d long since buried rose to the surface “please tell me it wasn't him?” he asked looking at the league who just looked down as Joker slipped the gag and laughed “i finally did it… i finally had the last laugh” Jason walked towards him as Diana, Wonder Woman, stood in front of him “Red hood please Batman wouldn't want this” Jason looked dead at her “move” he said calmly, to calmly, Diana hesitated for a second before remaining her ground “Jason please listen to reason” she said quietly ,as quick as she spoke Jason grabbed her lasso from her belt whipped it around her legs and pulled sending her twisting to the ground, the other leaguers did nothing as Wonder Woman stood again. Jason just kept walking to the Joker and planted a kick in his chest making the Joker scream out as Jason lifted him with one hand and pinned him to the wall pointing his gun at the Jokers temple “first you tortured and killed me and now you kill Batman!” Jason yells as Dick gets up and starts walking towards them “i should of done this as soon as i came back from death!” Jason yells as Dick puts a hand on his shoulder “Jason, please, Bruce wouldn't want this” Jason hesitated, then he lowered his gun and let the Joker fall to the floor “by my sense i think i should kill you again so when the Bat comes back it's his turn again” the joker chuckles as Jason kicks down on the Jokers knee with everything he has destroying all the cartilage, ligaments and bones in his leg before turning and hugging Dick as he hugged him back, right in that moment the brothers needed each other, although the Joker was right about one thing Batman was coming back. Jason would make sure of it.

Jason took Bruce’s body from Superman “just give us a night?” Jason asked as he walked back to the boom tube turning back to superman as superman nodded “we’ll contact you in the morning” superman said as Jason turned again and entered the boom tube with Dick following behind. As they walked through Alfred saw them, he had came to offer Dick some tea but as soon as he saw Bruce the trey fell to the floor as Dick rushed passed to catch Alfred before he did the same. Dick hugged Alfred as Jason walked over to the planning table in the middle of the cave and gently placed Bruce down. “I’ll contact the family” Jason said as he walked to the computer and typed in a single phrase ‘check protocall’ this was a protocol he, Dick, Alfred and Bruce knew about which was to be activated in Bruce's death so long as it was his death and not the death of the mission, it would contact all members of the batfamily and gather them to the cave as a draw opened next to the batcomputer and Jason picked up a stack of letter each addressed to each member of the family. It took roughly an hour for everyone to gather and see Bruce with their own eyes, they were all grieving in different ways as Jason simply sat there thinking, he'd had not handed out the letters and asked Dick to keep it between them for the night and Dick agreed on the bases it would just add to grief and it was best done when they'd had a chance to go deal with it. Jason had his phone in his hands as he pulled up a number and hit call, the caller ID was one Dean Winchester as Jason got out of his chair and walked to a part of the cave his conversation wouldn't be overheard “is now really the time?” Barbara asked Jason through the tears as Jason just smiled at her “it’ll be ok” he said reassuringly “he’ll be ok” he added as he put the phone to his ear and continued to walk.

Dean pick up on the second ring “do you even care what time it is Jason?” he mumbled through the phone as he stifled a yawn Jason chuckled a bit, he’d met the brothers Winchester on a case a while back when a part of the staff of Moses had ended up in Gotham, after that they'd been on several ‘hunting trips’ together and they'd become close friends. “Yeah sorry man but you know i do night shifts, it's part of the family business” he joked over the phone as Dean laughed on the other end “so what do you need?” Dean asked over the phone “just a question” Jason replied “is there anyway other than lazarus people can come back from the dead?” he asked as Dean yawned again as you could hear him stretch “a couple, there's angels who could bring you back, but that can't really happen anymore since they all fell, but i supposed an archangel could, but that's just lucifer and he wouldn't unless he got something from it. Then there's God but he's a no show so probably not, maybe a very very strong spell. Then there's the basic one which is a demon deal and maybe if you’re lucky you could get lucky with death and offer you a pass but he's very unpredictable” he said “there are probably others but it's 2am and i just woke up and wasn't expecting a pop quiz” he chuckled as he asked “what's this about Jason?” he asked curious “do you need any help in Gotham?” Jason smiled at how easily the brothers would drop everything to come help “i just need one no questions asked favour” Jason said with false happiness in his voice “ok?” Dean asked sceptically “i need Crowley’s number” Jason said, he knew Crowley from a couple of jobs the brothers had pulled with him. “That's going to be a hard pass Jason” Dean said “i may not be the smartest but i can put two and two together and trust me you don't want this kind of deal” but with that Jason just said “talk to you later Dean and hung up turning back to the family who were still torn up and grieving with Bruce lying cold on the table. Jason walked over to the desk where he’d put all his equipment and started to put it all back on as Barbara snuck up behind him and asked “so what could be so important you'd leave right now?” she asked him slapping him in the face as he turned around, he looked down the looked dead in her eyes and smiled “as i said Barbie, he's going to be fine” his tone wasn't one of comfort but more of stating a fact “Jason what are you going to do” Barbara asked scared as Jason puts his red helmet on and walks to the guardrail “something stupid and dangerous” he said before looking at her over his shoulder “so nothing new for me” as he launched himself over the side and activated his jetpack as he shot off through the waterfall again shooting towards a abandoned building on the lower west side of Gotham, as he crashed through the window he got a call on his headset from Artemis “hey princess” he said answering the call as he walked to the dead center of the room and touched the ground “Orical just called me” Artemis said as Jason cursed under his breath “oh really?” he asked innocently “and what did she say?” he asked playing stupid “what do you think Jason, Batman, i know you two never saw eye to eye but i'm sorry Jason” Artemis said “wow your being really nice you must be sorry” Jason said with more false happiness “just shut up Jason” she said as Jason thought to himself ‘that's more like it’ “Orical is worried about you. She thinks your about to do something rash and impulsive and knowing you so do i” she said as he punched into the concrete as it cracked revealing ladder beneath it “what was that?” Artemis asked as Jason replied “that, oh, that was just interference” he said as he heard Bizarro telling Artemis that the chances of that happening was currently 107,546 to 1 as Artemis spoke again “so you want to rethink your answer?” she asked as Jason was descending the stairs “umm, yes?” he said reaching the bottom, this place was a stash house he and the brothers made in case of emergencies Jason searched a pile of book till the title of one read ‘crossroad demons’ and he pulled it out as Artemis spoke again “well!” she asked as Jason who was lost in reading mumbled “well what?” as he walked through the room with supplies lining the sides, having money he'd stolen from other criminals made it easy to source he grabbed an empty box and ingredients including graveyard dirt, a black cats bone and yarrow. “Well what was that massive bang!” artemis impatiently asked as Jason rushed picking up a couple other ingredients “fine i punched concrete and it broke on impact” he said, which in of itself was a true enough statement. Jason put all the ingredients in the box then put it under his arm as he climbed back up the ladder “why would you punch cement?” she asked before catching herself “oh...right” Jason got to the top of the ladder and grabbed a wooden pallet from the corner and placed it over the whole “yeah i just need time to think” he said as he activated his jetpack and shot out the window again, one more stop. “Jason Bizarro says you turned off your transponder please come back to base so we can help” she asked “you mean so you can keep an eye on me?” he replied as she went silent as he shot through Gotham landing on the fire escape of a building, his building, as he climbed through the window into his apartment, no one knew he had it, besides Bruce, he came here to be alone. Jason was stopping though he was just passing by he walked over to his mantle where there was a batmobile tire, the tire that changed his life, and next to that a photo of him and Bruce when he was Robin “please Jason your not thinking right” Artemis said as Jason chuckled “you know what i love you don't even know i'm doing something stupid” he said as she replied “well aren't you” she said as he walked out the window again and shot out of Gotham “that's what i thought” she said as he hadn't replied. “I'll be back later” he said as he hung up the line and shot down onto a back road, more importantly a crossroad he landed in the middle and kneeled down and dug a small hole, he put the photo in the box then closed it as he placed it in the hole and covered it. He waited as nothing happened before a voice behind him spoke “i didn't know it was halloween” they said as Jason turned looking at a 20 something attractive woman “that everyday for me sunshine” he replied as her eyes turned black “i'm as far from sunshine as you can get” she said as Jason just walked towards her “do i seem scared to you?” he asked as she gives him a weird look “your different...you've…” she started as Jason cut her off “died, yeah thanks but i know” he said as he looks at her “i want to talk to your boss” Jason said as she scoffed “your joking right? Where do you get the balls” she started as Jason pulled a knife from under his jacket and stabbed her in the shoulder before ripping it out she screamed in surprise as she clutched her arm “how” she asked through gritted teeth “it was a gift from a friend of mine called Ra’s Al Ghul” ok so friend was strong he'd actually beaten Ra’s and taken the knife but he knew it was special “not gonna lie i wasn't sure it was going to work” he laughed as we gripped it tight before grabbing the demon “your boss...NOW!” he yelled as the knife was at her neck she tensed for a split second as Jason laughed “did you just try and teleport” he said removing the knife from her neck and wagging his finger in her face “tut tut” he said before he stabbed the other shoulder “now i'm gonna give you a message and if it doesn't get to Crowley tonight i will find you and we’ll have a different conversation” he said spinning the blade in his hand. It was 3 hours later and Jason was back in Gotham in a dive bar in the more crime ridden area, they wouldn't question his atier. He sat at the bar with his helmet on the bar next to his drink, technically his fourth drink but who's counting. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his letter from Bruce and opened it. 

Dear Jason

If you're reading this then i'm dead, Jason… I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am for all the pain I have caused you getting you involved with this life, but also how deeply proud i am of the man you've become Jason, you managed to make your own way through the pain and become a better man because of it. You managed to fight your demons and become one of the best men I have ever known and i am proud to call you family. I remember the first day we met. it was in crime alley and you'd just boosted a tire from the batmobile and if you'd of stopped at one you would of completely gotten away with it but you came back to get another one and in doing so Alfred said we were fated to meet cause the more i witnessed your actions after the more i realised even if you didn't have Dicks gymnastic abilities you were skilled in your own right and you had a passion i'd never seen before, and even with your criminal antics i knew at your heart you were a good kid. This was proven to me 3 weeks later when you saw a girl being attacked down an alley by 5 men all at least three times your size but that didn't stop you from tackling one to the ground and distracting the others long enough for the girl to get away that was the day i knew you would be the next robin ,not a replacement like you always taunted Tim, but your own robin finding your own way through life. Now you've become skilled enough to take me on in a fight and way smarter than your willing to let anyone realise, i should know i taught you, you also fight not out of vengeance like you lead everyone to believe but for getting justice for those who can't get it for themselves.   
Now i find myself having to ask two favours of you Jason firstly look after everyone, the family is strong and they will always look out for each other but within the family your the only one i trust to make the hard call if it should ever come to it, to be the outlaw as you phrased it, Dick and Tim would always try and find another way even when there isn't one and Damian was raised by the league and hasn’t the respect for life I know you have. So please remain level headed and do your best to look after them, even if they resent you for it. And secondly, don't give up, you’ve always been strong Jason, not just physically but mentally but I see the look in your eyes when we've spoken, i know that look from myself, your tortured Jason and considering everything you've had to go through i don't blame you but please just don't give up, you can always talk to someone if you need to all you need to do is ask, don't make my mistakes, don't let your past stop you from having the future i know your destined to have.

We may of never agreed on some things but you are and will always be my son and i will always love you Jason and I will always be proud of the man you have become, I know deep down you love me also, even if you'll never admit it.

Yours sincerely Bruce Thomas Wayne 

A tear fell from Jason's eye as he folded the paper and tucked in back in his pocket wiping the tears away with his sleeve. When out of nowhere he heard “do you really need to torture my employees?” a shortish man with an english accent had appeared in the booth next to him “well i didn't have your number” Jason said downing his fourth drink “well why am i here” Crowley asked as he ordered himself a drink “i want a deal” Jason said a Crowley spat out his drink “you what?” Crowley asked again for clarification “you bring Bruce Wayne back and you'll get my soul” Jason said not beating around the bush. “And what makes you think i want your soul?” Crowley asked as Jason smirked “well besides spiting the brothers how about the fact that when i become a demon i'll be literally the best weapon you've ever had” Jason said as Crowley nodded “i do love annoying the moose and squirrel” he said finishing his drink “and your right you would be a brilliant demon” Crowley thought for a second “fine what are your terms” he asked “normal rules, you bring Bruce Wayne back 10 years later you get my soul, one exception you come and get my soul not your dogs” Crowley shook his head “i know who Bruce is and he's worth a lot 1 year final offer” Jason agreed “one condition though” Jason said as Crowley nodded “i'm listening” as Jason cracked his neck “in one year you come and get me, i see a single of of your pets and the deals off” , knowing it's the best deal he’ll get they signed the contract. As they sealed it then Jason got up re-equipped his helmet and walked out the door then activated his jet pack and shot through the city entering the batcave as he saw Bruce sitting upright as everyone was surrounding him shocked and smiling as Jason landed throwing his jet pack to the ground as Bruce stood and Jason tackled him into a hug which surprised everyone, including Bruce who had to process for a second before hugging his son back “Jason?” Bruce asked quietly so only the two of them could hear “was this you?” he asked him as Jason simply nodded and Bruce hugged him harder “thank you” he whispered before they separated leaving everyone still thoroughly shocked and surprised.


End file.
